Acción y reacción
by Angron11
Summary: La princesa de konoha, la mujer más amada de konoha, tiene una visión de su hogar idealista. El demonio de konoha, el hombre más odiado de la aldea, tiene una visión más tétrica. Y ambos coinciden en la causa: cada acción tiene una reacción. Menmasaku, universo de Menma, rated T, Oneshot.


Acción y reacción

**Buenas! Hacia tiempo que queria dedicar algunos oneshot a mis parejas favoritas de naruto, que ultimamente estoy muy metido en fics largos. Iba a empezar con un narusaku, pero me dije "tambien me encanta el menmasaku", asi que aqui teneis. Recordad, teansvurre en el universo alterno, por lo que hay muchas cosas cambiadas. Algun dia desarrollare esta pareja en un fic largo, pero hasta entonces... disfrutad!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Lo confieso, no soy masashi kishimoto. Si lo fuera, os escribiría sobre Sasuke. Sasuke teniendo sexo. Sasuke hablando. Sasuke pensando. Sasuke durmiendo. Sasuke en el baño. Como sé que esto no tendría audiencia, os desarrollaría algunos otros personajes para que os encariñaseis, y en el último capítulo PAM, les haría cosas horribles. Al protagonista le jodería todas sus metas haciéndole fallar en la más importante, su propio futuro. A la chica… yo creo que me cargaría toda su evolución poniéndola a arrastrarse tras Sasuke. Y en cuanto a vuestras ilusiones sobre hacer una buena serie… os haría Boruto para seguir riéndome. Lo dicho, solo me pertenece esta historia.

* * *

Entre las calles de konoha, una chica avanzaba tranquila. Konoha era su casa, su hogar, no tenía razones para andar con cuidado o vigilar su espalda. Konoha era amable con ella, incluso mientras avanzaba muchos de los allí presentes la ofrecían miradas afectivas o saludos cordiales. Reconocían su cabello rosado suave, como los árboles Sakura. Recordaban sus ojos verdes, claros como dos esmeraldas, con ligeras motas amarillas. Admiraban el símbolo que llevaba su vestido rojo vino en su espalda, símbolo del clan haruno, el clan del héroe. Y, ante todo, amaban el cuarto rostro que adornaba el monte que se erigía en el centro de la ciudad, el rostro que la observaba y defendía cada día. El rostro de su padre, Kizashi haruno. Kizashi haruno era el gran amor de la aldea de la hoja, aquel que salvó a todos del kiuby, y Konoha era agradecida, por lo que todo ese amor lo volcaban en ella. Sakura haruno, la hija del gran héroe… la princesa de la hoja.

Nunca la gustó del todo esa forma de tratarla. A ver, siendo sincera, de niña si, claro que la encantaba que cualquier aldeano de konoha la concediese cualquier capricho. No supo lo que era el dinero hasta bien entrada la academia. Pero, con el tiempo, descubrió que ese amor no era la auténtica cara de konoha, al menos no su totalidad. Konoha tenía una cara menos amable… dicen que cada acción tiene una reacción, cada cosa su opuesto. Konoha adoraba al gran héroe y a su familia; y, como queriendo compensarlo, odiaba con toda su alma a los supuestos culpables de su muerte. A la mujer demonio, que liberó al monstruo de las nueve colas. A su esposo, que fue tan cobarde que no se atrevió a combatir al biju a pesar de contar con el poder para hacerlo. Y odiaba al hijo de ambos, que injustamente disfrutó de una familia mientras la hija de su héroe era una huérfana. De los dos primeros ya no tenían que preocuparse tras el ataque de suna durante los exámenes chunnin, pero del último… del último deberían de preocuparse mucho más, era peligroso.

A ese chico se dirigía a visitar precisamente. Menma uzumaki namikaze, el eterno rebelde de konoha, el niño más odiado… y el único que podía contener al demonio de las nueve colas y evitar que completase el trabajo que dejó a medias por culpa de Kizashi haruno. Era MUY irónico: Konoha odiaba a la familia uzumaki namikaze por no enfrentarse al kiuby… y Menma lo hacía cada día como jinchuriki. Un secreto de estado que Sakura desearía gritar a los cuatro vientos para compensar esta injusticia y darle un respiro de tanto odio al pelinegro, pero que no podía. Tan solo el mantenerlo en secreto les había salvado de ser borrados del mapa por Suna y Oto unidas… el plan de las dos naciones era infalible contra Konoha. Pero contra Konoha con el jinchuriki del nueve colas desatado y clamando venganza… contra eso no tenían nada que hacer. Y Konoha, para no variar, le había pagado con más desprecios, como ofrecer enterrar a sus padres en una fosa común fuera de la aldea en lugar de junto a la piedra de los héroes como los shinobi que eran. Daba igual que hubiesen muerto defendiendo la aldea, siempre serían traidores. Siempre serían odiados. Tampoco es que le importase mucho el odio de konoha a Menma uzumaki namikaze. Si la hoja le odiaba, él la odiaba aún más. Acción y reacción.

Menma vivía desde niño en el único lugar habitable para su familia en konoha: los barrios bajos. El barrio rojo, las favelas, los suburbios… recibían mil nombres despectivos desde los barrios ricos de konoha. El caso es que en esos barrios eran menos hostiles con su familia. Eran nidos de delincuencia, de pobreza y prostitución, y como tal, solo había un estado de tiempo: el presente. No importaba el pasado, no si te puedes morir de hambre si te descuidas un solo minuto. Y allí, en esos barrios, Menma se sentía a gusto. No es que fuesen amables con él, los barrios bajos de konoha eran marginales para bien y para mal. Pero allí no le juzgaban ni le odiaban, no tenían tiempo para eso, la mayoría no se consideraban ni habitantes de la hoja, solo supervivientes. No quería decir que de vez en cuando no le atacasen, hasta allí vivían ciudadanos de la villa deseosos de castigar al clan de los cobardes, pero al menos podía camuflarse mucho mejor. Eso la haruno lo entendía perfectamente: tendría que sentirse supuestamente incómoda allí, al fin y al cabo se había criado en el barrio más elitista, el de los clanes… sin embargo, allí también estaba cómoda. No era Sakura haruno, solo una chica más. Agradecía que la viesen por lo que era y no por sus orígenes, como hacía Menma con ella.

Sakura llegó al edificio del uzumaki tras unos minutos andando entre el gentío. Era un edificio casi ruinoso, sucio, lleno de graffitis. Pasó al lado de uno donde estaba un sharingan tachado y rodeado de insultos al gobierno de konoha. No la gustaba, eran injustos, konoha podía hacer el bien y los autores de esas pintadas les mostraban como el puto mal personificado... ella era parte de konoha al fin y al cabo, así que era lógico que se ofendiese. Pero el uzumaki también la había mostrado que podía hacer el mal. Que los insultos de "corruptos" o "elitistas" no estaban tan desencaminados, que esto también era acción y reacción. Si konoha fuese tan buena, ¿no deberían de ser mejores estos barrios? Literalmente, tuvo que pasar por encima de un hombre inconsciente, con una aguja sucia clavada en el brazo, para entrar al portal. Le había insinuado mil veces a Menma que se mudase con ella a su piso en el distrito comercial y huyese de esto, pero el jinchuriki siempre contestaba con una risa irónica. "Me aburriría, allí pasan muy pocas cosas, princesa…". Un grupo de jóvenes del lugar la recordaron a qué se refería…

-Hola guapa… ¿estás sola?- la preguntó uno de esos chicos, mientras el resto la rodeaban. Debía de tener unos dieciocho, era un poco mayor que ella. Su cara estaba algo sucia, y presentaba algunas cicatrices de una vida difícil, con el pelo sucio y peinado como una cresta. Pero toda empatía que pudiese sentir la pelirrosada se fue al ver cómo la miraba… estaba claro que este lugar no era seguro para una mujer sola.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto…?- repuso Sakura con hastío. Podía matarlos sin esfuerzo, tendrían suerte si llegaban al hospital con algún hueso entero. Se quedaron mirándose por algunos segundos, desafiándose, sin creerse el chico que ese bombón que había caído en sus garras se atreviese a contestarle así… estaba claro que tendría que pelear. Pero Kami quiso ahorrarla el ejercicio…

-Aoki… déjalo… es… es la hija del gran héroe, una chunnin…- murmuró aterrado uno, mientras el citado chico cambiaba su expresión confiada a una de miedo. No solo una chunnin… LA chunnin. La princesa de konoha.

Ella les sonrió con soberbia… a veces agradecía que se acordasen de quién era incluso en esos lugares. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al quinto piso, el lugar donde vivía el jinchuriki, el único hogar que pudieron permitirse kushina y Minato cuando fueron expulsados del distrito de clanes. La dolía ver toda esa suciedad en los pasillos, los gritos de los borrachos, los llantos de los infantes recién nacidos mientras sus madres tenían la enésima bronca conyugal, mujeres con claros signos de violencia en el cuerpo saliendo con poca ropa de los pisos… esto era un cuchitril, no un hogar. Pero la dolió aún más cuando llegó a casa de su amigo y se encontró basura regada en su puerta, claramente tirada ahí a propósito desde una bolsa azul claro que asomaba entre la podredumbre. Por si no tenía claro a qué se debía ese acto hostil, en la puerta del hogar estaba pintado "TRAIDORES" con letras rojas. Sakura le había pedido a Menma millones de veces que quitase esas pintadas cuando aparecían, pero el ojiazul era de ideas fijas. Decía que esas pintadas le recordaban cada día lo que era Konoha. Acción y reacción.

"I can't wait

I can't wait

This flame is coalescing

This fire's is burning bright

I know i'll get burned but it's allright!

It's too late to change direction

I'm fixed on her in my mind

Trade sense for sensation this time!"

La ojijade frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando oyó esa voz cantando todo volumen. Era… era la voz de Menma cantando, junto con algo más, el sonido de tambores y platillos… de una batería. Y provenía también del piso del uzumaki, extendiéndose por todo el bloque de apartamentos. Intentó llamar educadamente, pero el ruido del instrumento amortiguaba todo lo demás, así que acabó entrando. El piso era pequeño, dos habitaciones, salón y cocina empotrada, pero kushina uzumaki siempre lo había mantenido acogedor. Ahora, sin ella, había perdido algo de luz, algo de calidez… kushina siempre la recibía con un saludo alegre y Minato con amabilidad, pero ahora ya no estaban, solo quedaba Menma. Aunque al menos el lugar seguía limpio y ordenado. Menma uzumaki namikaze era un obseso del orden.

Se lo encontró enseguida, confirmando sus sospechas: quien tocaba la batería era él, una canción de rock de las que tanto le gustaban a toda potencia, acompañándola a viva voz en las estrofas. Y tocaba bastante bien, tenía que admitirlo: alternaba ritmos rápidos y lentos, golpeaba con fuerza, estaba concentrado. A veces fallaba con la derecha, pero era comprensible: en lugar de su brazo, perdido a la altura del codo en su batalla contra shukaku de la arena, tenía una prótesis de madera con sellos uzumaki. Era completamente funcional, al mismo nivel que una extremidad auténtica gracias al milagro del fuinjutsu uzumaki, pero claro… el joven todavía no se había acostumbrado a ella. Era curioso, tanto que se quedó observando… el uzumaki tenía la extraña habilidad de ser talentoso solo en lo que le interesaba… en TODO lo que le interesaba. Como si realmente se estuviese conteniendo en la vida…

"I can't wait!

I can't wait!

Her skin is laced with poison

Her words are laced with lies

Affliction is waiting in her eyes!

I can't control this compulsion

Like a moth into the flame

Her fiery embrace completes my shame!"

-Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí…- comentó, frenando de golpe su concierto nada más verla aparecer, quedándose el apartamento en silencio salvo por el llanto del bebé del vecino de al lado.

Sakura no se lo esperaba, y fue pillada con la guardia baja. Se había quedado contemplando al uzumaki en su concierto, era raro verlo centrado. Normalmente estaba siempre pasando de las explicaciones de los instructores ninja, con ese gesto aburrido tan suyo. Menma era un lobo, necesitaba cazar en libertad, no estaba hecho para vivir en cautiverio. Pero cuando esos ojos azules encontraban algo interesante… digamos que a Sakura se la olvidaba cómo respirar, eran hipnóticos. Como ahora. Y si a eso le añadías su aspecto, vestido con una camiseta de tirantes blanca ceñida a su torso y hombros y unos pantalones de chándal negros, con ese cuerpo musculado surcado por el sudor, poblado por varios tatuajes de sellos uzumaki, con el inmenso sello con forma de espiral de su vientre, y ese pelo negro rebelde y suelto que le cubría ligeramente las orejas… La haruno se había quedado hipnotizada. Aunque Menma lo interpretó de otra manera, puesto que por un momento los jade de Sakura se detuvieron en el colgante de un remolino rojo, el colgante que le regaló al pelinegro su madre, que seguramente se había salido de su camiseta en medio del ajetreo al tocar. Menma puso un gesto neutro y se lo guardó de nuevo.

\- Es de mala educación entrar sin llamar a una casa…- comentó, ligeramente molesto. Era un tema espinoso para él el de sus padres, Sakura lo sabía, y cualquier persona mínimamente observadora… en toda la casa no había una sola foto de Minato y kushina, Menma las había retirado todas.

-…- la joven tuvo que serenarse para evitar tener un sonrojo, una reacción a la vergüenza por haber sido pillada mirando y a la indignación por ese comentario. La haruno procuraba ser hermética en cuanto a lo de mostrar sus emociones, solo Menma sabía cómo pillarla a contrapié. A Menma le encantaba pincharla, pero ahora no le iba a dar el gusto…- Llamé, pero no me oíste…- se excusó, para centrar su atención en la batería y así evitar dar más señales indebidas.- No sabía que tocabas la batería…- el rubio la sonrió con ironía, sin levantarse ni soltar las baquetas.

-Yo tampoco, por eso estoy practicando…- la haruno cayó en la cuenta de algo al ver el precio todavía en uno de los tambores. Tres mil ryu, bastante caro para el nivel económico del uzumaki…

-Supongo que la has comprado…- le recriminó la ojijade, y la sonrisa traviesa del jinchuriki la indicó lo obvio.

-Lo habría hecho si el dueño de la tienda no me hubiese querido cobrar diez mil ryu… digamos que la he tomado prestada, te puedo prometer que la devolveré cuando acabe…- Sakura frunció el ceño, furiosa… odiaba que Menma robase. Aunque también odiaba que intentasen timarle. Realmente, consideraba el robo un mal menor tras conocer esto último, como los que hacía durante su infancia para comer o conseguir su equipo ninja, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar… Además, era meritorio, ¿Cómo robas una batería de una tienda de música? Menma había prometido devolverla, y siempre cumplía sus promesas, así que no merecía la pena discutir… Por supuesto, no se la pasó por la cabeza ofrecerse a pagársela… Menma era extremadamente orgulloso, prefería robar y pedir perdón después a pedir limosna.

-¿Cuando acabes de hacer qué?- preguntó con interés, y el pelinegro iba a responder cuando el bebé del vecino se calló al fin. Los oídos de la ojijade lo agradecieron, no había dejado de berrear en toda la conversación, pero Menma pareció contrariado y volvió a tomar las baquetas con fuerza.

-Cuando acabe de molestar…- rutó, para volver a tocar con fuerza el instrumento. Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa, hasta que volvió a oír al bebé gritar… y algo más. A su padre dando mil maldiciones mientras se dirigía a la salida para recriminar por el ruido al uzumaki. Menma sonrió ante eso con satisfacción, y se dirigió con tranquilidad a la puerta mientras le pedía a la ojijade que permaneciese en silencio. La haruno solo suspiró y se apoyó en una pared… con Menma uzumaki namikaze era necesario tener información antes de actuar, recriminarle a ciegas era mala idea porque solía actuar siempre por un motivo… acción y reacción… Justo cuando el hombre iba a llamar a la puerta, Menma abrió, dejándole con la mano en alto y descolocado.- Keinichi, qué sorpresa verte otra vez por aquí…- saludó despreocupadamente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras sonreía con soberbia, rehaciéndose el individuo e hinchándosele la vena de la frente.

-Tu puta batería lleva despertando a mi hijo recién nacido ya tres veces, como vuelva a oírla te la meto por el culo.- amenazó, mientras Sakura arqueaba una ceja con desidia. No iba a negar que ese tal keinichi era imponente para el promedio civil. Metro noventa, bastante gordo y peludo. Le recordaba a un gorila. El problema es que delante tenía a alguien más fuerte… mucho más fuerte. Puede que fuese más bajo, pero la kunoichi sabía que Menma podía perfectamente matarlo sin moverse del marco de la puerta. Era usuario del elemento viento, la baqueta de batería de su mano izquierda era un arma afilada en sus manos. En serio, adoraba Konoha, pero mira que a veces sus ciudadanos eran imbéciles… Menma suspiró, intentando contener una carcajada al ver la pose de tipo duro que keinichi intentaba mantener para amedrentarle… si shukaku no lo había logrado, ese estúpido menos.

-Por mucho que me guste experimentar, prefiero no romperla. Le he prometido a alguien que la voy a devolver…- Sakura sonrió imperceptiblemente, mientras el pelinegro seguía con su discurso y dirigía su mirada a la basura esparcida por la puerta de su casa.- Así que hagamos esto: yo paro de tocar si tú recoges la basura que "sin querer" se te cayó en la puerta de mi casa.- ofreció, cayendo en la cuenta Sakura de la razón del comportamiento de Menma: estaba arreglando el problema de la basura en su casa. Acción y reacción.

Ya lo había dicho antes, no se puede juzgar al uzumaki sin tener información. Menma podía ser problemático, pero tenía una premisa que lo definía: a cada acción, una reacción. Lo llevaba haciendo desde niño, no dejar pasar un insulto. Se lo definió a Sakura con una frase cuando le preguntó por ello: si corres una sola vez, no te dejarán parar jamás. Así que Menma devolvía cada una, normalmente de manera justa como ahora. Solo le había visto… excederse… cuando la afrenta iba dirigida a su madre. Cuando alguien insultaba a kushina uzumaki, salía a la luz una faceta de Menma que Sakura prefería obviar. Menma era alguien honrado, fiel, apasionado… pero también frío y cruel cuando quería. Y quería cuando alguien tocaba lo que consideraba suyo, sus seres queridos. Con su padre, por culpa de su relación difícil, no era tan extremista muchas veces, pero con su madre… su madre era intocable.

Además, lo entendía, ella creció sin padres, admiraba la fiereza de Menma al defender a su madre. Curiosamente, óbito sensei se había dado cuenta de que el pelinegro se ponía igual cuando alguien la insultaba a ella, pero la haruno estaba demasiado ocupada con su entrenamiento como para reparar en ello. Pero, volviendo al tema actual, si ese individuo era el culpable de lo de la basura, y Sakura estaba convencida de que Menma no estaba equivocado, debía de corregir su error, y agradecer que kushina no estuviese implicada. Cuando Menma ponía esa mirada gélida, Sakura estaba convencida de que sería capaz de una barbaridad. Prefería no pensar en ello y confiar en el raciocinio de quien se cruzase en su camino. Pero el "gorila" no parecía entender su situación.

-Esta mierda no es mía… seguro que se la dejó la zorra traidora de tu madre antes de morir.- contestó, sin borrar su sonrisa de desprecio. Sakura aguantó la respiración con tensión… lo dicho, a veces Konoha la decepcionaba muchísimo. Y ahora la ponía en una tesitura difícil: si Menma explotaba, debería de defender a ese hombre para evitar que el pelinegro lo matase con dolor y se quedase su niño huérfano… pero no quería hacerlo lo más mínimo. Es más, ella había conocido a kushina, la admiraba, la quería… así que ese insulto la había cabreado también. Por suerte para ella, Menma se contuvo… al menos un poco. Quizás porque Sakura estaba delante, quién sabe… Solo clavó sus ojos en keinichi, que en ese momento entendió que no había sido muy inteligente… los sudores fríos empezaron a recorrer su espalda cuando esos ojos azules se tornaron carmesíes con la pupila rasgada, y un intenso instinto asesino pobló el pasillo.

-**Vas a recoger tu mierda, keinichi nobunaga… o, en lugar de despertar a tu hijo tocando mi batería a las 5 de la mañana, lo haré yo directamente… antes de que te des cuenta de que estoy en su cuarto…**\- amenazó Menma con esa voz cavernosa proveniente del poder de su biju, provocándole un disimulado escalofrío a la pelirrosada. La sensación que producía ese poder la devolvía al día de su nacimiento, cuando ese ser se enfrentó a su padre en medio de konoha en una batalla a muerte. No recordaba mucho de ese día, tenía minutos de vida, pero si recordaba esa sensación… Sin embargo, en ese momento podía estar tranquila, Menma no estaba diciéndolo en serio… si el pelinegro quisiese matar a ese hombre o hacerle daño al niño, no habría mediado palabra, ya lo habría hecho. Keinichi retrocedió un paso, tembloroso, mientras Menma seguía mirándole con esos iris demoniacos, en una tensa calma. Al fin ese desgraciado se había dado cuenta de que era un error intentar engañarle…- **Tienes hasta que mi invitada decida irse… si queda basura aquí cuando salga, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá… solo tengo que atravesar una pared.**

Sentenció, para cerrar la puerta sin dar oportunidad de réplica, aunque antes de que cerrase la haruno pudo distinguir al hombre comenzando a agacharse para recoger. Agradecía que ese hombre hubiese entrado en razón, y que Menma lo dejase pasar… más de una vez le había pedido que tuviese paciencia, y hoy la había tenido. El jinchuriki, hace un año, habría saltado sobre ese hombre. Menma se apoyó en la puerta tras terminar, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente para calmarse. Cuando los abrió, Sakura seguía en la misma pose, mirándole apoyada en la pared. Siempre le llamaron la atención esos jade, le miraban de una forma especial. No como su madre, que le miraba con puro amor; pero tampoco como una chica cualquiera, y desde luego no como los ciudadanos que le despreciaban. Le miraban con curiosidad, con interés, incluso le transmitían afecto. Y lo más importante, no le juzgaban… por eso le gustaban muchísimo. Debía de ser la única mujer que no le juzgaba sin pruebas en todo Konoha. Solo esperaban a que estuviese preparado para hablar del problema de turno.

-¿Cómo sabes que es su basura y no la de otro vecino?- preguntó intrigada la haruno. Menma ya había tenido problemas con otros vecinos del bloque, por lo que todos ellos eran sospechosos, su pregunta era lógica y el pelinegro lo sabía. Sonrió ligeramente, más calmado.

-Reconozco olores a kilómetros, aún entre la basura… supe que era él desde que tiró su mierda en mi puerta esta mañana…- reveló el uzumaki, ensanchando su sonrisa traviesa.- Y, como no escarmentaba solo, decidí ayudarle un poco… ya sabes, acción y reacción es lo que se me da bien. Pero bueno, vamos a darle un poco de tiempo para que recoja… ¿Qué te trae por mi palacio, princesa?- preguntó el pelinegro, arqueando ambas cejas mientras Sakura contaba hasta diez con molestia. Odiaba ese mote, el título extraoficial con el que se la conocía en konoha. La novia de konoha, la princesa de konoha… en boca de un aldeano normal, sería un intento de halagar. En la de Menma, una burla. Al fin y al cabo, el único con sangre real de ese piso era precisamente el pelinegro, actual rey del remolino, y era un título vacío, como el suyo. Menma detestaba cualquier título que pudiese a alguien por encima de otro sin más requisitos que la sangre… creía firmemente en la cultura del esfuerzo, enemiga de la realeza y del elitismo.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te tendrás que hacer una nueva prótesis…- amenazó la pelirrosada con la vena de su frente pulsando, relamiéndose con suavidad el ojiazul. Cómo le gustaba esa expresión enfadada que le estaba mostrando ahora…- Venía para saber por qué no viniste al entrenamiento con óbito sensei de esta mañana… te estuvimos esperando.

-¿Ah si? No sabría decirte qué hubiese pintado yo allí, te recuerdo que dejé el servicio shinobi y solo soy civil…- le recordó el pelinegro, sin apartar sus ojos de los jade de Sakura. El primero que apartase la mirada pierde.

-Ya, pero si hablamos con tsunade sama podrías volver, ¿se puede saber de qué vas a vivir si dejas de ser ninja?- le preguntó ella, comenzando a perder su paciencia. Menma estaba jugando con la kunoichi, y sabía que podía pasarse así horas, sin darla la más mínima información…

-No se me da mal concienciar sobre la limpieza en más calles, como has visto, podría montar alguna asociación verde…- bromeó, perdiendo ya definitivamente su paciencia la haruno. Si no quería darle respuestas, se las sacaría ella.

Al grito de shannaro, la joven se lanzó a por el uzumaki. El puñetazo de diestra de ella pasó a centímetros sobre la cabeza del pelinegro, que se agachó sin borrar esa sonrisa y la empujó lejos con su hombro de la que se volvía a erguir. La diferencia de tamaños hizo a Sakura retroceder un par de pasos, y le dio a Menma el espacio para lanzar una patada en el estrecho pasillo. Sin embargo, Sakura no era chunnin por nada. Desvió con el codo el ataque y atacó con sus piernas la pierna de apoyo del pelinegro, que por el estrecho espacio solo pudo saltar para esquivar el ataque. Intercambiaron y desviaron golpes de forma fluida unos minutos, hasta que ambos se cansaron de jugar. Menma acortó las distancias mientras Sakura sacaba dos agujas senbon de su cinturón, con un objetivo en mente. Tomó con su mano izquierda el kunai que Sakura siempre guardaba en su muslo derecho, y con un rápido movimiento lo puso a centímetros del cuello de la fémina, aunque también noto como las agujas le pinchaban sin clavarse en su piel en el costado, bajo su brazo derecho. Un empate buscado por ambos, que ya tenían lo que buscaban del otro y no le veían sentido a seguir.

-…- Se quedaron con los rostros a centímetros unos segundos, sin parar de desafiarse, hasta que Menma decidió romper el hielo.- Deberías de asegurarte de que tu rival no sabe dónde escondes tus armas… podría usarlas contra ti…- bromeó, apartando su arma del cuello de la chica con tranquilidad. Con suavidad, la devolvió a su funda, aprovechando para acariciar "sin querer" con el pulgar esa piel tan fina. La respiración de la haruno se desacompasó un momento, para deleite del uzumaki.

-Y tú deberías de recordar que todavía no te has acostumbrado a usar tu prótesis, de ahí tu defensa lenta con la mano derecha…- contraatacó la pelirrosada, retirando las senbon. Mientras las devolvía a su estuche, decidió pasar a la ofensiva.- Supongo que por mejorar tu coordinación con tu nuevo brazo estabas practicando con la batería, es la mejor forma de entrenarte…- comentó, soltando aire con derrotismo Menma.

-Debe de ser agotador ser tan lista…- se burló, sin apartarse ni un ápice de la fémina.

-Casi tanto como tener una respuesta burlona para todo…- repuso la ojijade, riendo ligeramente el ojiazul. Victoria de Sakura por esta vez. La haruno no espero ni un segundo para sacar el tema que la interesaba… Había seguido a Menma desde que salió del servicio activo, descubriendo que solía ir al cuartel de raíz cada día. Eso per se podía no significar nada, al fin y al cabo ella solo sabía que era ese el cuartel de raíz por ser la alumna de la nueva hokage, pero esta pequeña pelea de ahora había confirmado sus temores. Nadie que lleve un mes sin entrenar podía sostener esa pelea, ni tan siquiera si era jinchuriki.- Menma… Danzo no es de fiar… vuelve con nosotros, tu equipo shinobi…- le pidió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño el ojiazul.

-Veo que me has estado siguiendo…

-Reconoces olores a kilómetros, dudo que no captases el mío cuando te seguía…- le interrumpió la joven, evitando que se hiciese el ofendido. Totalmente cierto, Sakura olía a las flores de cerezo, un olor dulce que Menma podía reconocer hasta dormido desde que la vio por primera vez con cinco años. Era hora de quitarse la careta…

-Sakura… lo que haga con mi tiempo es cosa mía, si quiero recibir adiestramiento del tuerto, estoy tan legitimado como para recibirlo de Óbito sensei…- se justificó, preparándose para replicar la chica con fiereza. Danzo y óbito no eran comparables, el primero era un puto monstruo…- Te recuerdo que raíz fue tan importante como nosotros para ganar a Suna y Oto, fueron los únicos shinobi que salieron del distrito de clanes a defender a la población de los barrios bajos… que tengan su propia agenda me gusta…- el argumento del pelinegro había dado en el clavo. Mientras la Konoha que Sakura tanto defendía se había dedicado únicamente a defender a los ricos, raíz y el niño más odiado de la aldea habían defendido al resto. Puede que Menma lo hubiese hecho solo por sus padres, y raíz por defender al jinchuriki, pero lo cierto es que habían salvado miles de vidas mientras el resto solo miraban. Una vergüenza, la haruno rechinaba los dientes por ello cada vez que lo recordaba…

-Yo… yo también salí a defender esos barrios, Menma…- repuso, intentando también justificarse. Era cierto, ella salió a ayudar a Menma junto a sus mejores amigos, como Hinata, kiba o sasuke, desobedeciendo las órdenes del consejo. Sus castigos habían sido testimoniales por representar el futuro de los grandes clanes, incluso a ella la habían ascendido a chunnin. El de Menma, en cambio… expulsión del cuerpo por desobedecer…

-Por eso digo "nosotros" y no "yo", Sakura chan…- comentó, usando ese apelativo cariñoso para calmarla. Por mucho que lo negase, sabía que la gustaba. Aunque solo de boca de él, cualquier otro que la llamase de esa forma tan infantil acabaría en el hospital. Esa calma le permitió a Menma seguir con su discurso, sin apartarse de ella, todavía acariciando su muslo y con su boca a centímetros de la suya.- Un árbol se alimenta tanto de las hojas como de las raíces, Sakura chan… no puedes querer uno sin lo otro…- expuso, apretando los labios Sakura con frustración. Cómo odiaba cuando el pelinegro la demostraba que era el hombre más sagaz que había conocido, muy inteligente… en la academia, era expulsado de clase porque dejaba sin argumentos a los profesores en los debates…

-Sus métodos…- "son asquerosos" iba a decir, pero el uzumaki fue más rápido.

-Son tan cuestionables como los de las hojas… por eso no soy leal a ninguno de los dos…- sentenció, quedando ambos en un tenso silencio.

Acción, reacción, la esencia de la forma de pensar de Menma. Y, en el fondo, también la de Sakura, aunque fuese con un enfoque diferente. Ambos coincidían en que Konoha podía cambiar por sus acciones, solo que disentían en la reacción: la fémina mantenía que ese cambio sería para mejor; el pelinegro, en cambio, que solo para peor. Era un tema incómodo, pero, por azares del destino, algo les empezó a interesar más a ambos. Estaban cerca… muy cerca. La piel del muslo de Sakura se ponía de gallina al paso del pulgar del uzumaki, ansiosa por más contacto, mientras sus labios se entreabrían ligeramente, notando su aliento Menma en el pecho… el efecto que tenía Menma en ella. El pelinegro no podía evitar mirarlos cada poco, notando su sangre arder, encenderse… el efecto que tenía Sakura en él… Hipnotizados ambos, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ajenos al paso del tiempo. Quizás fueron segundos, quizás horas… no les importaba. Y el jinchuriki hizo la pregunta que quería hacer desde el inicio.

-¿Has venido por algo más que para hablar de danzo?- cuestionó, no sin reproche u hosquedad. Era más bien ansia por dejar de contenerse, por hacer lo que quería hacer desde que la vio cruzar esa puerta. Lo que esa mujer le provocaba era animal casi. Sakura intentó buscar la manera de responder afirmativamente sin dañar su orgullo… ella tenía un orgullo desmedido, un orgullo que ahora competía con sus ganas de hacerlo con él en el mismo sofá del salón. Menma la hacía literalmente delirar, era algo insano. Por suerte, un trueno lejano le dio una salida perfecta para conciliar orgullo y deseo.

-Parece que va a llover… ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que pase la tormenta?- preguntó, acercándose más al pelinegro para captar su olor. Siempre olía bien, a roble… era hipnótico. Menma sonrió y se acercó a su oído con suavidad, posando su mano derecha en su cintura mientras su mano izquierda recorría más de esa piel del muslo que tanto le gustaba sentir. Y lo que dijo la hizo literalmente estremecer de placer.

-Puedes quedarte hasta que se caiga el cielo entero… Sakura chan…

* * *

**Como veis, son personajes y personalidades nuevas. Me imagina a un naruto alternativo (Menma) mas desafiante y conflictivo que el original, y con una faceta psicotica. Mientras, Sakura es una chica menos emotiva, mas comedida, aunque con su esencia igual, desde luego. Espero que os haya gustado, os dejo la cancion al final.**

**Celldweller- Can't wait (metal revision)**


End file.
